Vivo Academy
by pokemonlover417
Summary: When Todd talks Dina into switching schools to Vivo Academy, she knows that she's in for more than she expected. But she would have never expected THIS! Couples: DinaXRupert, KaitoXDuna, and maybe ToddXPauleen.
1. New School, New Friends

**OK, this story's in a different universe, (one I made up) but the characters are gonna most likely be very similar to the way their supposed to be. EXCEPT for a few things. And I should mention there's gonna be a few 'breaking the fourth wall' jokes.**

**OK, I've been DYING to do this, so, here's a list of some of the Ouran High School Host Club members and the FF team and who's personalities match whose. Sometimes, they might be a bit different than they should be, but oh well. Just as long as you guys like it, I don't care.**

**Tamaki: Raptin(XD I couldn't resist)**

**Honey(I think that's how you spell it…): Todd (Kinda obvious)**

**Hikaru(the mischievous twin): Rupert(yeah, he's gonna kind of be a bit…evil at times)**

**Kaoru(the gentle twin): Kaito(He's mischievous, but kind)**

**Mori: Duna (She's gonna talk more than Mori did)**

**Haruhi: Dina(She's gonna be pretty level headed, yet a bit easy to anger, and just downright oblivious to Rupert's attention towards her.)**

**Kyouya(Did I spell that right?): Nyroc(One of my OCs, who should NOT to be mistaken from a king in a certain book series. If you know who the OTHER Nyroc is, and the book series in which he is in, I'll give you a virtual cookie :3) Anyway, they won't ALWAYS act like the characters, but they will sometimes. The others I just ran out of people. **

**Anyway, here's a bit more about the story:**

**When Todd talks Dina into switching schools to Vivo Academy, she knows that she's in for more than she expected. But she would have never expected THIS! Couples: DinaXRupert, KaitoXDuna, and maybe ToddXPauleen.**

_**New School, New Friends**_

**Dina's P.O.V.**

_Where is he? _I thought, looking around. _He should have been here by now to show me around…_My childhood friend Todd had talked me into going to the boarding school Vivo Academy, where Fossil Fighters got their education on basic things such as math and history, as well as Fossil Battles. I had reluctantly agreed

"Dina!" I looked around and saw him running down some stairs, though he tripped at the last stair and fell flat on his face. I sweat dropped.

"Uh…Todd…are you ok?" I asked, walking over to him and helped my clumsy childhood friend up.

"I'm ok…"Todd said. "Thanks why don't I show you around?" After a while, we stopped to rest.

"Since the classes have already ended, and it's Friday, you might as well try and make some friends since we don't have class on the weekends." I sighed.

"Todd, you know I'm not exactly very social…especially after what happened…." I had nearly gotten killed years ago, and I had a scar over my left eye that I kept hidden beneath my hair.

"I know…wait…maybe you could come with me to meet my new friends! We always meet in a cave we found while exploring, and since it's on campus, we can got there right now!" Without waiting for me to answer, he grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Hey guys, get out here!" Todd screamed into the cave. His voice echoed off the walls. A silver haired boy with a long cape-like coat walked over to us, clearly not happy.

"Todd, do you want to wake the dead?" He snapped.

"You can't wake the dead, because they're not sleeping." I retorted. The boy glared at me.

"Who's _that_?" He scowled.

"Dina this is Rupert, a stuck up British rich snob, Rupert, this is my childhood friend Dina." Todd explained. Rupert glared at Todd, clearly not happy to be called a 'stuck up British snob.

"Hi…" I greeted. Rupert forced a smile.

"Hello…Welcome to Vivo Academy." He said. I followed Todd and Rupert into the cave. Apparently, no one knew about the cave except for Todd, Rupert, and their friends. Though from the way Rupert acted, I highly doubt they were truly his friends and they only hung out with him because of Todd. After I was introduced to Todd's friends: Rosy, Kaito, and Pauleen who were all humans, Duna and Raptin who were Dinaurians, and Nyroc, who seemed human, though his eyes were colder than Rupert's and they were red and almost demonic…

After a while, they had to head back to their dorms.

"Rupert, why don't you show Dina around?" Todd said pushing me towards the rich boy. Rupert forcefully agreed.

"Why did you do that?" Pauleen asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're the main love interest of this story!" Todd answered smiling brightly.

"Wha?"

**Rupert's P.O.V.**

"Rupert, you didn't have to agree to that…" Dina said. Dina and I walked about a foot apart from each other.

"I actually did." I muttered. "Todd refuses to give up once he sets his mind on something…" I looked at her. "I thought you knew this already."

"I do." Dina growled. "Todd's stubborn, but he enjoys making people smile…" She smiled a bit. I stared at her for a moment. I noticed how her left eye was covered by her hair.

"Dina, why do you cover your eye with your hair?" I asked. Dina looked at me.

"It's…hard to explain. I'll tell you some other time ok?" She looked at the ground, obviously upset.

"I didn't mean to bring up any sour memories." I said. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She grumbled.

"Curiosity brought it back." I smirked. She glared at me.

"OK then you rich smart ass, why are you so damn cold all the time?" She spat.

"I'm not cold!" I retorted. "I'm just not a very social person! Plus I've got it pretty bad! You try having thousands of fan girls chasing after you everyday!"

"Oh so now you're a British Justin Bieber?"

"Well at least I'm not a bitch!"

"You better take that back before I rearrange your face!"

"I'll take it back once you rearrange your attitude!"

"Uh guys…" Kaito said.

"What?" We snapped at him.

"You shouldn't fight. Besides, you better hurry back to the dorms. It's getting pretty late, and you know the story…" Kaito walked away.

"What story?" Dina asked. "Is it one that someone made up just to scare the living hell out of everyone?"

"No. A long time ago, when I first started going here, there was a girl just like you, though she wasn't a bitch." Dina gave me a death glare, but I ignored her. "She went missing. They found what was left of her body. It was torn apart and blood was spattered everywhere…I still have nightmares about that day. I'm the one who found her…I could barely recognize her…and the scariest thing is…she was somehow still alive. " The wind picked up a bit and Dina shivered. I thought it was because the story had scared her, but when she didn't stop, I began to worry. Although I didn't like her, I did not enjoy seeing people suffer. I reluctantly took off my coat and wrapped it around her. She looked up at me in shock and confusion. It was no secret that she was slightly shorter than I was. But wasn't exactly noticeable unless we were standing back to back.

"Rupert, why-?" I cut her off.

"I'm used to the cold." I growled. "You obviously are not. She walked a little closer to me, but I ignored her. When we got to her dorm, she gave me back my coat, and I quickly put it on.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

"Your welcome…and Dina…" She looked at me. "I'm sorry." She stared at me for a moment.

"For what?" She finally said. I sighed.

"For calling you a bitch…." I answered. "I…I had no right to call you that…I'm deeply sorry…" Dina smiled softly.

"It's ok." She whispered. "I don't blame you. I was being a bitch towards you…"

"I still didn't have a right to call you that. I just met you…Besides…it's my fault I angered you. I shouldn't have brought up such a personal subject." I looked at her covered eye. "Maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me your past." She shook her head.

"It's not a matter of trust. In fact, it doesn't really concern you." She whispered. "It's whether or not I'm ready to tell it. The only one who knows my past is Todd, and even _he_ doesn't even know the whole story…" She sighed. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked into my eyes.

"Dina, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." He whispered. "I have a little something called 'patience'. It runs in my family.

"I'm guessing being a Justin Bieber wannabe also runs in your family." She teased. I knew she was teasing me, but something about the way she said it angered me.

"I'm guessing insanity runs through yours." I retorted.

"It does not just run." She scoffed. "It also jumps, skips, and occasionally, pogo-sticks." I seat dropped. She was definitely strange.

"You're insane." I said. She shrugged.

"I know….What's with that Nyroc kid?" She asked. "Is he some sort of demon or something?" I shook my head.

"No." I answered. "His father was a sorcerer who possessed someone by forcing their skulls out of their bodies, then placing his own in the body. Hid name was ZongaZonga." Dina started to shake violently. I looked at her confused. "You ok? You're shaking. A lot."

"I-I'm f-fine." She stammered, clearly afraid. She forced herself to calm down before walking into the room.

I walked along the side of the hallway, lost in my thoughts for a bit. Dina was obviously not the most sane person in the world…but I could tell behind that mischievous smile of hers, that she was wise beyond her years. When I got to my room, Todd was sitting on the bed, petting his sleeping Stego.

"How'd it go?" He asked, a bright smile on his face.

"I told her the story…" I answered. I didn't want him to know we fought. It would break his heart, and I hated hurting my friends in any way. Todd shivered. "She got a little cold so I gave her my coat until we got to her room." Todd's face lit up.

"That was nice of you!" He said cheerfully. "Maybe she'll start to like you after a while!" I rolled my eyes.

"Todd, she's obviously not trying to become my friend." I growled.

"Come on, Rupert!" He whined. "Dina's had a hard life! She doesn't know how to act around people since she's an orphan!" I looked at Todd in shock. My heart sank. I hadn't known that Dina was an orphan. If I had, I would have been nicer to her. _She must not know who I am if she's an orphan…_I thought. My father was the one who owned the school.

"What happened?" I asked. Todd shrugged.

"Not sure. I met her after she was orphaned. She lost sight in her left eye when she lost her parents. She still has the scar, so keeps it hidden under her hair. I found out she lost her sight in that eyes when I asked her if it was hard to see with her hair in the way…But that's all I know. I don't know exactly what happened…One can only guess…" He looked down. I sighed. _So she can't see out of one of her eyes…that will be a weakness she'll need to overcome…_I thought. _No wonder she walked along my right side…She must have wanted to keep me in sight so I wouldn't ditch her or something…or maybe she was just paranoid…_

"_Rupert, if Dina can't see on her left side…Do you think she'll be in danger?_" Mapo thought to me. I sighed. A vivosaur can read a human's thoughts and talk telepathically to them.

"Mapo, what have I sad about reading my mind." I growled.

"_Sorry._" Mapo apologized. "_But she's in danger and you know it._" There was a bully who often used someone's weakness against them.

"I know, but I'm sure she can take care of herself." I replied, laying down in my bed. "Besides, he never messes with my friends. If he sees me hanging out with her, he'll leave her alone." I rolled over so my back was facing Mapo, so he couldn't see that I was still awake. I heard his soft snoring. Todd turned off the light and climbed into his own bed. I laid awake for a while, worried about what would happen if the bully did mess with Dina.

**Dina's P.O.V.**

My new roommate was Pauleen. She was a bit shy at first, but she calmed down after a bit, and we became fast friends. After a few hours of talking we fell asleep. But my dreams were haunted by a voice form my past.

"_You can run but you cannot hide for long! You shall never escape me permanently! I will find you! And when I do, you'll never see the light of day again! _

**Scary ending right? Anyway, that person MIGHT show up, I'm not sure just yet. Anyway, I know this took like…Forever. And I'm sorry. I'll work on this story fro quite a bit, and it really doesn't have much of a plot. Just a bunch of random crap that goes on in Vivo Academy. XD And expect a bit of cussing every now and then Review please!**


	2. Trouble

**Whoohoo! Another chapter! Will we learn more about Dina's past? Probably not. Anyway, this is just gonna be about the team gleeking about on a normal Saturday. And for those who are not familiar of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, 'gleeking' means just goofing off. I might use some more of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole words in the story(mainly with Nyroc), so keep an eye out. **

_**Trouble**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Dina was walking around the forest near the cave, looking for Todd or one of his friends. She was absolutely bored, and was in need of something to do. She saw the last person she wanted to see. Nyroc. Sighing, she walked over to him. Although she was creeped out by him, she had to talk to someone. As she got closer to him, she heard him muttering something. It sounded like English mixed with some other language.

"Frinking jerk. Calling himself my frisen. He keeps doing that and I'll pound his head all the way to hell! He's worse than that kraal back at the-"

"Nyroc?" Dina asked. Nyroc spun around, rage burning in his eyes. His gaze softened when he realized it was only Dina.

"Hello Dina." He greeted, halfheartedly. Dina looked at him, slightly worried. She tilted her head to one side slightly. Nyroc blushed, and tried to hide it by looking away from her. _Why does she have to be so damn cute?_ He cursed in his mind. His T-Rex snickered in his mind.

"_Falling in love?_" He teased. "_Bad Nyroc. I thought you said you wouldn't fall in love with a foolish human._" _I know what I said! _Nyroc growled mentally at his vivosaur. _But I have the right to change my mind…_

"Nyroc, are you ok?" Dina asked. "You look upset." Nyroc sighed.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He replied. Dina wasn't convinced. "It's just a stupid annoying kid who-Well speak of the devil…" A blond haired boy ran over to them. "What do you want Jack?"

"I just wanted to see who this is." Jack said, looking at Dina. "She's the new girl right?" Nyroc nodded.

"Yeah, and you need to stay away from her." Nyroc snapped. "She's already gotten on Rupert's bad side, and she doesn't need you bothering her."

"She got on Rupert's bad side? And he still hangs out with her?" Jack questioned.

"Only because I'm Todd's childhood friend. Rupert's been avoiding me all day." Dina replied.

"I have to go. Goodbye Dina, my hordonphonk." Nyroc said, winking at Dina. He ran off. _What does hordonphonk mean?_ She thought.

"_That's a term used by Tophis._" Teffla explained. "_From what I know, it means Supremely Beautiful Snake, or in this case, I guess it means Supremely Beautiful Human…_" Dina blushed. _He really just called me beautiful?_ he asked.

"_Yep._" Teffla answered. Suddenly, Jack pushed her to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" She snapped.

"Stay away form my friends." Jack sneered. He raised his fist to hit her.

**Rupert's P.O.V.**

I had been trying to avoid Dina for a while after last night. I certainly didn't want to upset her…I guess my first impression wasn't as good as it should have been. I remember my father asking me about her…

"So Rupert," He had said. "What do you think of the new girl?" I sighed.

"She's insane…" I muttered.

"Bad start?" My father asked. I nodded. "Try to be a bit more nicer to her, and maybe she won't seem as bad."

_Maybe he's right…_I thought. I suddenly saw Jack, the most annoying bully in the school, about to hit Dina. I ran over and grabbed his fist, and pushed him back away from Dina.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped. Jack got a terrified look on his face.

"I…She was bothering Nyroc!" Jack retorted. Dina let out a cry of protest from behind me.

"I was not! He looked upset and I wanted to know what was wrong! I wasn't bothering him!" She spat. "If anyone was bothering him it was you!" Jack suddenly pushed me out of the way and put his foot on Dina's throat.

"Nyroc's my best friend." He growled. "And I know you and Rupert got into a fight last night. You need to learn to leave my friends alone you damn bitch!" I flinched slightly, remembering I had called Dina the same exact thing the night before. Jack put more pressure on her throat. I could tell Dina was having a hard time breathing. I tackled Jack to the ground. He tried to kick me off, but I was too strong for him.

"Never, under any circumstances, even _try_ to hurt her in any way ever again." I threatened quietly. "Or you'll 'disappear' and never be seen again." I let go of Jack. I expected to hear Dina gasping for breath, but it was completely silent, except for the threats Jack spat at me as he ran off. I decided to go tell my father about the incident after I made sure Dina was ok. I looked over to her, worried. I knew she should have been gasping for breath from the way Jack was holding her down. He made sure that she was barely, if at all, letting her breathe. I ran over to her and knelt down next to her. At first glance, I thought she was dead. Panic started to rise within me. I calmed down after I noticed the faint rise and fall of her chest. _Please let her only be unconscious…_I thought. She let out a weak cough and opened her eyes a bit.

"Dina, are you all right?" I asked, my mouth dry. She sat up.

"I'm fine." She rasped. "Thanks…" I smiled a bit.

"If he ever does this to you again, come and get me, and I'll kick his ass." I whispered. Dina laughed a bit. "Come on. We need to go tell my father about this." Dina's head tilted slightly to one side in confusion. Todd had told me earlier that Dina often tilted her head to one side slightly when she was confused.

"It's a habit she's had ever since I've known her…" He told me. "Everyone agrees with me that she's adorable when she does it, even the most hateful people in the world!" _I can understand why. _I thought. _She does look pretty cute. _I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't be thinking about that right now!

"Your…father?" She asked. I remembered she didn't have any parents.

"_She's probably not used to someone helping her…_" Mapo thought to me_. You're probably right…_ I thought back.

"My father's the owner of the school." I answered. Dina grew pale, and her eyes widened in shock and fear. I tried to hold her hand, but she shrank back in fear. "Dina, don't act like that. You shouldn't treat me any differently than you did before. I never told my father about our argument, and I most likely never will unless he finds out somehow." I hugged her gently. I expected her to pull away, but she seemed to calm down a bit instead. I helped her up and we headed off to talk to my father.

"Hey son, what do you need?" My father asked when we entered his office. He noticed Dina. "Something happen?" I explained to him what Jack had done to her. Dina explained her side of the story before Jack had arrived. My father sat in silence for a moment, before sighing.

"I'm really starting to think about kicking that kid out of here for good." My father muttered. He smiled at us. "Don't worry, I'll have a talk with his parents. They'll set him straight. If they can't, he's leaving." I noticed Dina had relaxed. I smiled, happy that my father knew Jack's parents, who Jack was completely terrified of, and relieved that Dina wasn't afraid of my father. We were about to leave, when my father stopped us by calling my name.

"Rupert, you stay here." He said. "I need to talk to you about something." Dina shot me a worried look, and I motioned her to go without me. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of my father's desk. He had a bright smirk on his face. Not a good sign. That sort of smirk meant he was up to something.

"What do you want now?" I groaned. I had a feeling he was about to tease me.

"So what's going on between you and Dina?" He asked. I nearly fell out of my seat in shock.

"Th-think what you want father, but I am not in love with Dina!" I snapped.

"Really? That's great!" My father exclaimed. I stared at him. "It's about time you fell in love!" My face turned red.

"W-we're just friends!" I stammered.

"Oh really?" He teased. "Than why is your face redder than your coat?"

"Father!" I snapped. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I'm just teasing you." He said. He lowered his voice and became more serious. "Just keep a close eye on her. She's the first new student we've had that's joined after the semester started since last year, and she's going to be the center of attention."

"I know…" I sighed. "It's bad enough that Jack just tried to kill her, but then Nyroc starts showing some interest in her…"

"What?" My father asked. "The sorcerer's kid?" I nodded. "How do you know that?"

"Dina told me that he called her his 'hordonphonk'.

"Oh…Well good luck with that little love triangle of yours." My father said, turning away from me. I glared at him.

**Dina's P.O.V.**

I was completely shocked when I learned who Rupert really was, but what really surprised me is that he helped me after I fought with him the night before. I sighed. For some reason I was different around him. Usually, I never talked much…but when I was around him…I talked more…_Why am I always so different around him?_ I screamed in my head. Teffla was laying beside me. She had shrunk herself down to the size of a golden retriever puppy.

"You really need to go talk to him." She told me. I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked. Teffla yawned.

"Mapo, his vivosaur, told me he wanted to talk to you. He's by the lake…" She answered.

After I got to the lake, I saw him sitting underneath a tree.

"Hey." I greeted shyly. He smiled at me. I sat down next to him. I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

"Great isn't it?" He asked. I nodded. I was happy I could get some peace for once.

"It's beautiful out here…" I whispered.

"yes you are…" Rupert thought aloud. I stared at him. His started to blush. "You…uh…you are right…the scenery is very beautiful…" He looked away, his face red. I laughed. He looked kind of cute when he blushed. I looked at Teffla, who was laying beside Mapo. Rupert let out a yawn.

"Getting tired?" I asked. He nodded. I pushed him into the lake.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He snapped. I jumped in next to him and laughed.

"Are you awake now?" I asked, still laughing. He splashed water at me, and I splashed him back. The two of us played in the lake, splashing each other for a bit before climbing out to dry off. Luckily, it was warm out. After we dried off, we headed back to our dorms. I took a quick shower. After I dried off and got on my pajamas, I climbed into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

**Took me long enough! Right? Well, don't worry, I'll try to update more often. The gremlins attacked me. Again. They're worse than the Creepers from Minecraft! Anyway, I've kind of got writer's block for the other story, so if you got any suggestions, feel free to tell me. **


	3. Trapped

**Not much to say for this intro really. Anyway, there's gonna be a bit of awkwardness between Dina and Rupert in this chapter. And so sorry for not putting translations up! I swore I put translations at the end somewhere…I guess I was wrong…**

_**Trapped**_

**Dina's P.O.V.**

Todd had woken me up early in the morning, saying something about meeting me at the cave. I quickly got dressed and walked slowly over to the cave. _Please don't let Rupert be there, please don't let Rupert be there, please don't let Rupert be there…_I silently pleaded. I hadn't wanted to see Rupert, mainly because I was shy around him at times. Of course, I was shy around most people, but with him…I shook my head to clear any thoughts of him out of my head. When I got there, Rupert was arguing with Nyroc.

"Rupert, she obviously isn't coming, Todd gave you some false information!" Nyroc snapped. I sat back for a bit.

"She's going to be here." Rupert growled impatiently.

"Who's going to be here?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Dina!" Todd screamed, hugging me tightly. Rupert shot an 'I-told-you-so' look at Nyroc, who glared at him.

"You wanna tell her, or should I?" Todd asked. Rupert opened his mouth to reply, but Nyroc butted in.

"I'll tell her." He said quickly, staring into my eyes. Rupert got an unhappy look on his face at the interruption.

"Tell me what?" I asked. The boys got devious smiles on their faces. "If this is some sort of prank, then I'm out of here." I glared at them.

"Relax, it's not a prank." Nyroc said softly. He got a seductive look in his eyes. I stared at him. "We just want to see how popular you can get with the other boys." My face turned red.

"No!" I snapped. "Not happening!" Nyroc looked at me with a hurt expression.

"You don't want to be popular?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why?" Todd suddenly face palmed.

"I nearly forgot!" He groaned. "Dina's extremely shy. She gets nervous easily, and doesn't really enjoy being the center of attention…"

"Then why did you fight with me when we first met if you're so shy?" Rupert asked. I sighed.

"I'm not too sure myself…" I muttered.

"Alright, fine." Nyroc said. "We won't force you to do something you don't want to do." We talked for a bit. The sun was staring to go down.

"I have to go…" Nyroc muttered, clearly unhappy at the thought of leaving me alone with Rupert. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked over to me, and kissed my cheek.

**Rupert's P.O.V.**

Complete shock shot through me at the sight of Nyroc kissing Dina's cheek. I choked back a cry of shock. Dina sat there, blushing, with a confused look on her face. I gripped her hand.

"Pay no mind to him." I whispered gently. Her blush slowly faded. We sat there in silence for a bit.

"Rupert…" She finally said after a while. I looked at her. "Are you angry at Nyroc?" I let out a sigh.

"To be honest, yes." I confessed. "He kisses every girl on the cheek like that every chance he can get. He seems to have made some sort of resolution to never fall in love."

"I can sort of understand that…I never really liked the idea of getting a boyfriend." She explained.

"Why not?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I never really understood the concept of love…" She stopped talking for a moment. I remembered that she had lost her parents when he was very young. She changed the subject. "Do you know why he doesn't want to fall in love?"

"He said something about not wanting to make the same mistake as his father, Zongazonga." I explained. She started to shake violently at the mention of Zongazonga's name. I looked at her, worried. "Dina this is the second time you've started to shake so violently when I mention Zongazonga's name. What is causing it?" She let out a sigh.

"It's just…I…I don't understand why anyone, even a king, would want to live forever…" She answered. "And…the way he did it…" She looked at the ground. I knew she felt, even though I didn't admit it. Stealing someone's body was a horrendous thing to do. I awkwardly wrapped my arm around her and held her close.

"Don't worry." I whispered gently. "He's dead. He can't hurt us now."

"I know…" I whispered. "But that doesn't stop me from fearing him…" I sighed. After a while, we went back to our dorms.

**Normal P.O.V.**

~Rupert quietly walked around campus, searching for Dina. He finally found her. She was sitting on a bench when Rupert walked over to her.

"Hello Dina." He greeted. "How are you?" Dina groaned.

"I'm just fine now that you're here." She answered, blushing. Rupert smiled a bit.

"Dina, I need ask you something." He whispered. "I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend." Dina's face turned red, yet she nodded.

"Of course I will." She whispered. Rupert leaned in to kiss her.~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Rupert groaned and immediately shut off his alarm clock. Todd must have already gotten up, for he was nowhere to be found. Rupert sighed. Suddenly, he remembered his dream and his face turned red. _Why in the HELL would I dream something like that?_ Mapo snickered.

"Maybe it's because you _like_ her!" He teased. Vivosaurs knew exactly what their Fighters dreamed about if they were close enough. Rupert glared at his vivosaur.

"I do NOT _like _her!" He snapped. "I hate her!" Mapo looked at him, unconvinced.

"Then why are you so nice to her?" Mapo asked. Rupert sighed.

"Alright, I like her. But only as a friend." He said quickly. Mapo still wasn't convinced.

"Then explain why your face is as red as an Arrmargo's scales." Mapo teased. Rupert looked away from his Vivosaur. Mapo yawned. "I'm taking a nap…" _Thank the lord he shut up…_Rupert thought. After classes, Rupert ran into Dina. Literally.

"Sorry!" She said quickly. She realized who it was. "Sorry Rupert…"

"It's alright." Rupert got up. "I wasn't paying much attention anyway…" Rupert helped her up.

**Dina's P.O.V.**

Rupert and I walked for a bit, before Rupert suddenly stopped. I looked back at him.

"I have to get to my class…" He said, clearly unhappy. I nodded. He started to walk away from me.

"Wait, Rupert…" He looked back at me. I stared into his golden eyes. I felt my face get hot, and I instinctively looked away. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought. _Am I getting sick?_

"What is it?" Rupert asked.

"I…I'll see you later…" I said quickly. He smiled softly, nodded, and walked away. I started to walk in the direction of my first hour. I failed to notice that Nyroc was running over to me.

"Hi Dina." He greeted happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" I answered, distracted. Nyroc looked at me, confused.

"You ok?" He asked. "You look…distracted." I looked away from him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I quickly headed off to my class, leaving a confused Nyroc behind.

A while later, I was sitting on the log outside of the cave, waiting for Rupert. He quietly came over to me.

"How was your first day at your classes?" He asked.

"Boys kept fawning over me and asking me out…" I answered. Rupert gave me a sympathetic look.

"You'll get used to it." He whispered. I laughed.

"You know all about that don't you?" I teased. Rupert nodded. "I heard your fan girls from the other side of the school. You'd think that there was a bloody and headless corpse hanging right in front of their faces from the way they were screaming. I'm surprised you haven't gone deaf." Rupert let out a laugh.

"I'll be deaf pretty soon if they don't stop." He said. "Hi guys!" Nyroc called, running over to us. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." I answered. I knew Nyroc and Rupert didn't get along well, and I had to admit, I was worried.

"Hey, I'm going to go explore the woods behind the cave." Nyroc explained. "You wanna come with me?" Rupert and I agreed. We walked for a bit. I noticed Rupert was uncomfortable.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok, but if something's bothering you, I'll be happy to help." I suddenly kissed his cheek. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"_What was _that _about?_" Teffla teased. I ignored her. I noticed Rupert was blushing a bit, and smiled. I saw Nyroc glaring at Rupert, clearly unhappy about what I just did. but something caught my eye and I look around. I suddenly noticed the boys hadn't stopped.

"Wait up you two!" I called. "I can't keep up if you keep running off-" I let out a scream as I felt the ground below me collapse.

**Rupert's P.O.V.**

The moment I heard Dina scream, I spun around.

"Dina?" I asked. Silence. Panic began to rise within me. "Dina!"

"Maybe she fell into the giant gaping hole…" Nyroc suggested, pointing towards the hole. We rushed over to the hole and peered into it.

"Dina! Are you down there?" I asked. I thought I heard her groan, but I wasn't sure. I could tell Nyroc was worried by the look on his face.

"Is she even alive?" He asked. I glared at him, but the thought had echoed in my mind. I was scared. I had seen one person die, and I wasn't exactly ready for it to happen again.

"No I'm a zombie!" I heard Dina's familiar and sarcastic voice call back to us. "Now get me out of here!" I breathed out a sigh of relief. I looked around. Unfortunately, there weren't any vines that could possibly hold her weight, and I wasn't even sure if they were long enough to reach her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I just fell down a hole, I'm covered and dust, and I can't see anything because it's so dark down here!" She snapped. "What do you think?"

"I think she's alright." Nyroc told me. I nodded.

"Hang on, we'll find away to get you out of there!" I called.

"Hurry!" I thought I heard her voice crack in fear, thought I wasn't sure. I turned to Nyroc. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. He had heard it too.

"Is she afraid of the dark?" He whispered. I shrugged. He suddenly raised his voice. "Maybe we should leave her in there. After all, she's being a total bitch right now to us." I pushed him over.

"What?" I heard Dina shriek. "Don't leave me down here! Please!" It was clear that she was starting to panic.

"Don't worry." I called to her. "_I_ won't leave you." I heard Nyroc grumble something, but I didn't pay much attention.

"You didn't have to push me…" He growled. I glared at him.

"I'm going to go down there with her." I whispered. "I think I know why she's afraid."

"What do you mean?" Nyroc hissed.

"She's afraid we'll abandon her." I answered. "I think it has to be something from her past…She thinks we'll leave her to die…" I heard Nyroc curse under his breath.

"Go down there with her then." He said. I nodded and started to climb down into the hole. After a few seconds, I suddenly noticed that there wasn't a place for me to get a hold of. The walls were either tightly packed together, or someone didn't want whoever fell into the hole to escape. I could barely see, so I was unable to see if the hole was man-made or not. I half-slid, half-fell down the rest of the way. I landed close to Dina and I heard her gasp in shock. I quickly took her hand and sat down next to her.

"It's ok." I whispered. "It's just me…" She suddenly hugged me tightly.

"Please don't leave me…" Dina pleaded. I sat there in shock as she held onto me, refusing to let go. I reluctantly hugged her. I had finally found her greatest fear.

"I won't." I whispered. "I promise." I held her close and kept whispering to her, hoping that she would calm down.

"Where's Nyroc?" She asked. I looked up. It was dark outside, I knew that much.

"NYROC!" I screamed. No reply.

"He left us here...didn't he?" Dina tightened her grip. "why does everyone keep leaving me?" I knew she was crying from the way her voice was shaking. I held her close. After a while, she had stopped crying. Nyroc still hadn't returned. It had gotten quiet.

"So...What exactly are you two doing?" Mapo asked. "You just got quiet all of a sudden...Rupert, are you kissing Dina?"

"NO!" I snapped, my face turning red. I was glad that none of us could see anything. Dina stayed silent.

"Are you sure?" Mapo teased. "By the way, have you told her you love her yet?" I heard Dina laugh. I smiled. I was happy that she wasn't scared that much anymore, though I secretly promised myself that I would help Mapo 'sleep' for a few days after we got out.

"Mapo stop teasing poor Rupert." I heard someone, most likely Dina's main vivosaur, say. I liked her vivosaur. "It's funny, but now's not the time to torture him." I didn't like her vivosaur. We waited for what seemed like hours until we finally fell asleep. The next morning, it was much lighter, and I could see a bit better. I looked around. The walls were definitely man-made, but the dust clearly showed it had not been used for years. _Why someone would go through all the trouble to dig a giant gaping hole and not use it…? _I thought. A rope was suddenly hanging in front of my face. After we got out of the hole, I quickly looked around. There was no one around. Confused, I suddenly realized that I missed the whole day. I immediately got to my father's office to talk to him.

"So let me get this straight," My father started. "Dina fell into a hole, that was obviously man-made from what you described, you went down with her, and Nyroc left you there?" I nodded. "This love triangle is getting out of hand…"

"FATHER!" I snapped, my face turning red. He laughed.

"I'm just teasing you." He said. I glared at him. "I'll tell the staff to keep an eye out for those holes. We don't need any more students falling into them. Tell all the people you can about the holes. Where there's on hole, there's more not too far away." I got up and started to leave, but right before I got to the door, I turned to my father.

"And besides, if Nyroc loves Dina so much, why did he leave me down there with her?" I asked.

"…"

**WHOO! Glad that's done. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY/CHAPTER I love reading your reviews, even if it's just complaints. And, I want to ask you something: What do you want to see next chapter? (NOT a confession from Rupert or Dina. That's for later, besides, they're just now starting to realize they're acting different towards each other, but they have no clue why.)**


	4. A Crazy Day

**Sorry for the late update. Major attack from the Gremlins as well as some storms that knocked our power off and on. I have a bit of writer's block for the other story, so please wait patiently. I know a friend that had writer's block for a year. Anyway, in this episode we get to see some of the more hilarious side of the story, a few things from Dina's past, and a new character.**

_**A Crazy Day**_

**(Rupert's P.O.V.)**

"OK, Todd, why the HELL did you get us up at the crack of fricken dawn? This better be good, or your head will be completely separated from your body!" Dina snapped. She was clearly not a morning person. Todd had woken us up before the sun had started to rise for some reason, and everyone was clearly unhappy with him. I was honestly very pissed off, though I kept it hidden, and made it look more like annoyance instead. Todd had often woken me up in the middle of the night for various reasons, but this time, by waking every one of us up, he had crossed the line. I was extremely close to strangling him, and it seemed everyone else felt the same.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Duna said. Dina sighed.

"Look, I just don't enjoy being woken up so early…" Dina muttered. Nyroc looked towards the moon.

"I agree. With the moon dwenking like this, and the wind the way it is, it isn't all that hard to get creelies around here…" Nyroc agreed. No one knew why he had to talk in an ancient unknown language, that was seemingly from another world. I honestly wouldn't be all that surprised if it was. People had soon caught on to what he was saying after a long while, but Dina was still learning some of the words. She shot me a confused look.

"When the moon is dwenking, it's more dull and seems farther away than usual." I whispered. "Creelies is just his way of saying he has the heebie-jeebies." Dina seemed to understand a bit more, and giggled. I smiled. Hearing her laugh always cheered me up a bit.

"Sorry guys, but this is important." Todd said. "It seems you have failed to understand that we are in a romantic comedy fan fiction!" We all stared at him.

"What?" Pauleen finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "You're saying that we are in a story, created by someone without a life-"**(I DO TOO HAVE A LIFE DAMMIT!)**

"Did anyone else hear that?" Raptin asked. We all nodded. "Weird…"

"Anyway…" Pauleen continued. "Even if we _were_ in a fan fiction, you said that it was a romantic comedy. The comedy thing I can understand, considering some pretty crazy and random crap happens to us almost everyday, but where's the romance? Who's the main couple, and what does that make the rest of us?"

"I already told you, Pauleen!" Todd said, a bit annoyed. "Rupert and Dina are the main couple!" Another awkward silence. Wait…Me and _Dina_? WHAT? I liked her, but only as a friend! Sure I got a strange feeling and was more protective of her than the others, but I didn't _love _her! Everyone looked over at us.

"Are you sure?" Nyroc asked. "I thought those two hated each other."

"Well, we don't _hate_ each other, we just don't get along." Dina defended us. Nyroc shot her a suspicious look.

"What does that make the rest of us?" Kaito called, not wanting a fight to break out. He had picked up on the fact that Nyroc was in love with Dina, and he was worried that we would fight over her.

"You guys are the supporting cast who have no purpose but to embarrass yourselves and have no future whatsoever!" He answered cheerfully. I noticed Dina hold back her laughter. I grinned. I enjoyed seeing Dina happy. Although what Todd said was hilarious, I too held back my laughter. Nyroc was someone who you would NOT want as an enemy.

"WHAT?" The others screamed.

"I'll show you no future!" Nyroc threatened.

"I'll help you!" Kaito chimed in.

"Todd you little jerk!" Pauleen snapped.

"How _dare_ you?" Rosie shrieked.

"I'll kill you!" Raptin screamed. Duna was quiet as usual, but she was clearly angry.

"Guys…" Dina said. Everyone kept yelling at Todd, who was laughing at this point. "Hey…! SHUT UP!" Everyone immediately shut their mouths and looked at her, eyes wide in fear and surprise.

"What?" Nyroc asked, trying to be brave.

"Todd just said that to get you angry." Dina explained. "So what does that make the others? And this time, try not to piss them off…"

"Like I said, they're the supporting cast." Todd said, ignoring the cold glares of the others. "Except, there is someone they love. They just haven't realized it yet. I'm the same way. Though Nyroc doesn't have anyone to love. He's forever alone." Todd started to laugh again.

"You're pushing your luck you little brat!" Nyroc snapped. Todd stopped laughing after a bit. I suddenly got a strange feeling.

"Does anyone get the feeling that you're being laughed at by someone other than Todd?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"So if this is supposed to be a romantic comedy, where's the damn romance?" Dina questioned.

"There were a few incidents." Todd answered. "Like when you and Rupert were at the lake, or trapped in that hole." I know we told everyone that Nyroc left us in a hole, but I never mentioned the lake.

"What?" Nyroc asked. "When were Dina and Rupert alone at the lake?"

"A while back." Dina answered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Todd, I understand what you're trying to say, but it's clear that you're more insane than Dina, and frankly, I didn't believe that was possible." I said, earning me a smack on the back of the head from an enraged Dina, who I had forgotten was standing right next to me.

"I agree with Rupert on this one Todd. You've gone completely yoiks!" Nyroc said. I was shocked. When Dina arrived at the school, Nyroc and I became bitter rivals. Not just because of Dina either. It was a popularity thing to be honest. I didn't mind if he was trying to be more popular, I didn't even care. But he was often trying to drag Dina in to help him, and that's what mainly angered me. I cared for Dina, and I didn't want her to get dragged into on of Nyroc's schemes. Of course when I tried to help her and protect her, Nyroc took that as a sign that I was in love with her and tried harder to get her to help him. It was a horrid cycle that never ended, and I hated to be in the middle. What I hated more was to see that Dina was starting to become a bit annoyed by it, as well as torn between who she should help. We had become closer ever since that day at the lake, and she was willing to help me more than Nyroc, something that I didn't mind, and rather enjoyed, and Nyroc absolutely hated.

"I'm just stating the truth!" Todd retorted. I sighed.

"Does it really matter whether or not it's the truth?" I asked. "What matters is that things are different now, whether we like it or not. I too have noticed that there have been quite a few changes within the school, and not just because of Dina. With Spring coming closer, there seems to be a lot more couples around, so I wouldn't exactly think of what Todd is saying as nonsense like I usually would. He could be right. But that doesn't mean I'm happy to be paired with someone against my will. If Todd's right, and we do find our 'perfect match', we better be careful. Bitter experience tells me that there will be someone out to destroy us, or who we care about, if not try to separate us. Comedies have their dark sides as well, and I've seen a couple of romantic comedies with an extremely dark side that was clear, or hidden." Everyone looked down, knowing that I had a point.

"Rupert's right." Dina said. "We need to be more careful. That hole may not have been used for years, but someone made it with bad intentions. Not to mention The Creature's still out there somewhere." We all shivered at the mention of 'The Creature'. The Creature, was a name given to the monster that had killed that girl years ago. We all headed back to our dorms. I decided to stick close to Dina.

"Rupert, you don't need to protect me like this." Dina said. I shook my head.

"I know." I whispered. "I just don't want to lose you. I care about you Dina, and I would be heartbroken if you were to die." Dina stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"You really do love me." She said. I blushed.

"I'm not so sure about _that_." I mumbled. "I still have yet to decide if my feelings towards you are that strong." She smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered. I smiled a bit. I knew she was teasing me from the spark of amusement in her eye. I nudged her a bit and she laughed.

"We've definitely gotten closer." She said. I nodded.

"I've noticed that as well. I think it's because I understand you more now." I replied. She leaned on me a bit. Her smile faded.

"Do you think that The Creature is still out there?" She asked.

"A little." I answered after a long pause. "If it tries to hurt you, it'll have to kill me first." Dina smiled.

"Rupert, why do you always protect me from Nyroc?" She asked. She sure was inquisitive. I let out a long sigh.

"Nyroc's a troublesome person." I answered. "He wants to use you so he can get more popular than me, and I hate seeing my friends being used for such selfish reasons. I hate seeing them being used at all really. The others know better than to get caught up in one of his schemes, but you're new here, and don't know him as well as we do. Besides, he's the son of an evil sorcerer, and he's head over heels in love with you."

"Why is he so mysterious?" Dina questioned. I smiled.

"You love to ask questions don't you?" She nodded. "Ever heard the expression 'all cats are grey in the dark'?" She shook her head. "It means that someone is undistinguished until they've made a name for themselves, or have done something so people noticed them. For example: Einstein."

"What does Einstein have to do with this?" Dina asked.

"He made a name for himself as one of the greatest scientists whoever lived. He's no longer just another grey cat in the dark. And like everyone, he started out not known by many people." Dina smiled as she understood what I was saying.

"And to think he couldn't even read…" She said. I stared at her.

"Einstein couldn't read?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't known this before. She nodded. "Anyway, Nyroc's the same way. He sort of stood out, but he wasn't noticed until he stared acting the way he does today. Mind you, he was once extremely anti-social. Now it's time for me to ask you something. Why is it that Todd was your only friend?"

"A rolling stone gathers no moss." Dina answered. I stared at her. I heard that expression before, though I had no clue what it meant. "It means that if a person keeps moving they gain neither friends nor possessions"

"That sounds lonely." I said. Dina shrugged.

"Another version is that by moving often, it becomes harder for one to be tied down by things like that." She told me. "But I'm glad I met Todd. He made me realize that having a friend wasn't as bad as I had once thought. I still traveled, but I always found myself drawn back to him…" She looked up at the rising sun. We continued to walk for a bit before a rustling bush caught our attention. Dina hid behind me. A girl walked out from behind a tree. I heard Dina let out a gasp. I suddenly realized why. The girl had dark hair, one red and one golden eye. But the thing that really got my attention, was her tail. The girl had a long metallic tail that had a large half arrow shaped scythe with a triangular hole in it at the end. She crossed her arms.

"Is that any way to treat the person who saved you from that hole?" The girl asked. Her voice had no emotion whatsoever, and was strangely calm.

"You're the one who helped us?" I asked. The girl nodded, and stayed quiet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kaer." The girl answered. I felt Dina move uncomfortable behind me. "I won't hurt you. I promise." Dina wasn't convinced.

"Are you the monster that attacked and killed that girl?" I suddenly asked. Kaer stared at me. I suddenly realized that her eyes were glowing, despite the fact that the sun was shining directly into them.

"No." She stated. "That monster was the same person who did _this_ to me." She waved her tail, letting the sun shine on the tip, that seemed extremely sharp, and I saw what looked like faint, yet noticeable, dried blood.

"W-what happened to him?" Dina choked out.

"I killed him." Kaer's tail shot out with incredible speed and stopped at my chest. I heard Dina whimper. "It didn't take much. Just a simple slow and painful stab through the heart." Kaer slowly lowered her tail back to the ground. I saw Nyroc walking over to us.

"Hi." I said, still recovering from the shock of nearly being killed. Nyroc smiled smugly, and looked over to Kaer. I saw a flicker of admiration in his eyes, something that was impossible to get out of him. Even Dina couldn't get that look.

"A new friend?" He asked. Kaer raised her tail to his neck. "And a fierce one at that." Nyroc smirked. Dina tugged at my sleeve. I saw the fear in her eyes, and sighed. I knew it was dangerous to be around this area, with Nyroc around. He was bound to do something that could get us killed by Kaer. I quietly led Dina back to her room.

**Nyroc's P.O.V.**

I saw Dina and Rupert quietly leave. The strange girl's tail was still pressed against my neck. I stared deep into her eyes, and saw a burning hatred towards scientists, especially the mad ones. I quickly pieced together who she was. I shared her hatred for the human race. One of their greatest weaknesses was that they judged by appearance and who they hung out with, not by personality. I once heard a saying that described this perfectly: 'A man is known by the company he keeps', which meant that a person was judged by who they hung out with. The girl lowered her tail, but it lashed every so often, clearly uncomfortable about being alone with me.

"Who are you?" She finally asked. "You're definitely not human. Your eyes give that away."

"My name is Nyroc." I answered calmly. "My father was an evil sorcerer, that's why my eyes look the way they do." The girl's eyes widened with shock when I mentioned my father. She took a step back, only to bump into a tree. She raised her tail, ready to attack if I tired to do something to her. For the first time in a long time, I smiled. It wasn't a mischievous smile to show that I was up to something, or a seductive one to show I was in a controlling sort of mood, it was a warm smile, on that someone would give an old friend they hadn't seen in a while. The girl seemed to relax, but she kept her tail raised, just in case.

"I'm Kaer." She said. "You're not…like your father…are you?" I shook my head.

"I'm powerful like him, but I'd never do the things he did." I answered. Kaer smiled. She stumbled a bit but quickly caught herself. I suddenly realized how ill she looked. She was pale, and could barely stand. I walked over to her, and felt her forehead. I was surprised that she felt so warm. Cursing under my breath, I gently led her in the direction of the cave. She followed me for a bit before she started to fall back. I walked slowly so she could keep up. After a while, it was clear she was about to collapse. I forced her to rest under an oak tree. I noticed we were close to the lake.

"Wait here." I whispered. "I'll be back in a few hours." I left to go to my classes. A few hours later, after my main classes, I headed back. Some of the teachers didn't care if the students were there or not, for you could choose to go to their classes, especially if you already knew enough about the subject. I usually didn't stay in science for very long, and since it was my last class for the day, I was able to get to the lake much sooner than I had expected to. When I got there, Kaer was seemingly asleep under the oak tree. I sat down beside her, and shook her gently.

"Kaer." I whispered. "Kaer, wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes a bit. At first it seemed as thought she didn't recognize me, but she quickly calmed down. I felt her forehead again. I jumped back in shock when I realized that her fever was gone. She smiled sadly.

"When you spend most of your life in a lab with painful tests done on you everyday, you tend to heal quickly." She told me. I could tell she was joking, but when I looked into her eyes, I could see the faint spark of hatred, as well as pain and sadness mixed in with it. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

"It must have been horrible…" I muttered. Kaer nodded.

"You have no idea…" She sighed. She smiled again, but this time it was more happier and playful. "On the bright side, they did give me some awesome powers." I laughed. We talked for a bit.

"Kaer…where exactly do you live?" I asked.

"I live in a cave deeper in the forest."

"Is it the one by the fallen log?" I asked. "My friends and I hang out there a lot." She shook her head.

"No. It doesn't end in a dead end. I'm planning on exploring it later." Kaer answered. "You want to help?" I nodded.

"I'd love to help." I answered. "We don't have school on Friday, so we get a three day weekend. That will be the perfect time to explore it." She smiled.

"I'll wait till then." Kaer said.

"I have to go." I whispered, looking at the sky. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." She replied. "I'll wait for you here tomorrow." I suddenly leaned over and kissed her cheek. Unlike all the other times I had done this, I thought I felt something. I quickly left, my face red.

**I gave Nyroc someone else so he would bother Rupert and Dina less. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter episode thingy. If you noticed, Todd doesn't just **_**break **_**the fourth wall no he **_**obliterates**_** it, leaving no evidence that it even existed. Review if you like the story/chapter! If you don't like it, don't read it. I do accept critiques and complaints. Just don't be a whiny female dog and complain about **_**everything**_**. **

**Yoiks= Crazy/insane  
**


	5. Zodiac Cave Exploring and Old Scars

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D WOOT! Sorry for the extreme lack of updates, we had family over so I wasn't able to get on my computer very often, if at all. And the gremlins launched a major attack, so that sucked. But now I'm back! Anyway, hope you enjoy the episode…chapter…thingy…you know what, I'm just gonna call them episodes for the sake of being different. Anyway, we get to see a little something between Dina and Rupert! (NO NOT A KISS OR CONFESSION!)**

_**Zodiac Cave Exploring and Old Scars**_

**Rupert's P.O.V**

Friday. The day where most people get excited and insane throughout the day, party at night, and visit family and friends. I was not like that. And neither were my friends. Ok, Todd was sort of like that, but he was crazy everyday so he doesn't necessarily count. I usually stayed behind to help my father with a few things, or hang out with my friends, who often stayed behind so I wasn't very lonely. I walked in the direction of the cave and noticed that the others were already there. They were talking about something. They were crowding around Dina, who was sitting on the fallen log in front of the cave.

"Alright already!" Dina snapped. "I'll tell you!" I walked over to them and sat down next to her on the log.

"What are you going to tell them?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"They want to know what my Zodiac sign is." She answered.

"Well, what is it?" The others asked. Dina looked at me with a 'help me' look in her eyes. I gave her a 'sorry. I can't' shrug and she glared at me.

"I'm a Pisces." She answered. I blinked in surprise. It fit her perfectly. Pisces were often mysterious dreamers, and some were shy. I heard that they could be emotional as well.

"That fits you perfectly!" Todd said, voicing my thoughts. Dina looked over at me and smiled, letting her know that I agreed. She gave us a soft smile.

"I guess…" She said. "Todd, what's your sign anyway? You never told me."

"I'm a Gemini!" Todd answered. That didn't surprise me. The typical Gemini, from what I know, were naïve, clever, quick-witted, and hysterically funny. They were just bundles of energy looking for an adventure, and were always caught up in the latest news.

"I'm an Aries." Raptin said. Of course he is. Aries loved to win and be first in everything. Quick to anger, as well as to forgive and forget, they're fierce and loyal, despite the fact they don't exactly consider other peoples feelings, and don't have much patience.

"Taurus." Duna whispered. I understood that. Taurus's were often more interested in the rewards in a game, not winning like the Aries. They were reliable, strong, and had great determination, and were often great at inspiring someone to find their inner strength. They enjoyed comfort, but were a bit stubborn.

"I'm Cancer." Pauleen muttered. I was honestly a bit surprised. Those who's sign was Cancer, were often emotional, sensitive, and a bit shy. They enjoyed cheering others up, and when they noticed someone was suffering, they often tried to help as best they could.

"Leo." Nyroc boasted. No surprise there. Leo's thrive of excitement and adulation, and were known to be quite ambitious, and enthusiastic. They were often where the action was and despised anything mean or petty. Sometimes they ended up controlling someone else's life unintentionally, when they only wanted to help.

"Libra." Kaito said. Me and Kaito were good friends, and I had already known his sign. Libra's were often level headed, and enjoyed working in teams. Though they were amiable and agreeable, they were no pushovers. Though, like a scale, they had their ups and downs, and when they're down, they're as fierce and difficult as any Aries.

"I'm a Sagittarius." Rosie spoke up. I was a bit surprised, but not much. Sagittarius people were wanderers who loved to learn and meet new people and make new friends. They're often at home anywhere and enjoy adventure. Though sometimes, they would often leave a job unfinished if they got bored, and would leave to find something more interesting to do.

"Rupert, what's your sign?" Kaito asked. "You never told me, and we've been best friends for a long time.

"I'm a Scorpio." I answered. The others blinked in surprise. I honestly thought of myself as being a Capricorn who were workers, though I did have a few similarities with a normal Scorpio. With a Scorpio, they view the world through their feelings, and other people's words don't have much of an impact as with others. They live in a world of fixed emotions and often probing and prodding the depths to see what lies underneath. They often fretted out other people's secrets, and had a strong will. Even after someone has long abandoned a project, Scorpio's refuse to give up, and as a result, they often accomplish things other people once thought impossible. After a while, the others left to hang out with some other friends, family, or party. Dina and Nyroc stayed with me.

"What sign do you thing Kaer is?" Nyroc suddenly asked. I looked at him. I was starting to worry. Nyroc never showed so much interest in anyone. I shrugged. "I think she's a Capricorn." I wasn't so sure. Capricorn's were hard workers and great climbers. They had outstanding ambition, determination, resiliency, and the persistence to overcome any setback. It's almost impossible for them to be down for long, and extremely hard to force them down at all. They never sit around for things to come to them, if they see something they want, they go for it, no matter how long it takes to get it. Though, because they're so caught up in their work, they are the person who need love more than anyone. I guess it did fit her a little. But not as much as the others. I thought about her being an Aquarius.

Aquarius hate conformity and authority other than their own. They live more on ideas than feelings yet they care for others and often lie awake worrying about others. They need a mission in life, and often try to help the world in it's problems, though they're ideas are odd and eccentric to many. Being open minded, this can help them come up with progressive ideas. Maybe not. She didn't strike me as someone who would care much for others. Maybe a Virgo?

Virgo's are natural critics and very logical. They are often seen as perfectionists and prod and probe at the depths of a situation to find out a solution. They are reliable, practical, and methodical. Unfortunately, they often lose sight of the bigger picture while in deep thought. They are often on the lookout for things that need improving. Maybe not. She's not very logical from my understanding, considering she's probably seen such horrible and confusing things she probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'logical'. Honestly, Capricorn suited her a bit better than the others. Nyroc suddenly ran off.

"Where's he going?" Dina asked.

"Not sure…" I answered.

**Nyroc's P.O.V**

I quickly hurried in the direction of the lake, hoping that Kaer wouldn't have left. I smiled when I saw her waiting at the river's edge.

"Kaer!" I called. Kaer saw me, and ran over to me.

"Hey." She greeted. "Where were you?"

"I was with my other friends." I explained. "Let's go." She led me in direction of her home cave.

"What's your sign?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me, confused.

"My what?" She asked.

"Your Zodiac sign." I explained.

"Capricorn." She answered.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed joyfully. Kaer looked at me like I was insane and let out a laugh.

"what's your sign? Leo?" I nodded, and her smile widened. "My home's at the other side of the forest, just about half a mile away from the edge. You just need to keep going straight. I'll race you."

"You're on!" I challenged. "I'll let you know, I've won many races, including on with a friend who's a Gemini. And we all know they're legendary for they're speed." I started to run, with Kaer not to far behind me, laughing a bit. After a while, I could see the edge of the forest. Unfortunately, there were some brambles. Sighing, I crawled through them. I felt one scratch my cheek once I got out, but I ignored it. I ran over to the giant gaping cave, and waited for Kaer. When she didn't come into view, I started to worry.

"Kaer?" I called. She ran over to me moments later.

"Sorry." She said. "My ankle got caught in a snare."

"I won the race." I told her. She rolled her eyes and nudged me playfully. I laughed.

"Come on dodo brain." She said. "Let's go." We walked for a bit inside the cave.

"Kaer…what was it like…as an experiment?" I asked. I was worried she would snap at me. She sighed.

"Almost all of the other experiments hated me because I was human. There were some that I was friends with. She explained.

"How did you stay alive?" I questioned.

"It's…hard to put into words…" She muttered. I thought for a moment.

"Then sing it to me." I said. She looked at me in surprise.

"Alright…" She took a deep breath before starting.

"_Two steps ahead, and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around _

_And you're surrounded_

_So it's a showdown_

_And nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't _

_Yeah, you got something they don't_

_Just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting_

_For you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching_

_To see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your e-eyes open_

_Keep your e-eyes open…_" I stared at her for a moment after she had finished singing. Her voice was amazing. After a few more hours, she began to slow down.

"Let's rest for a bit." I said, sitting down with my back against the cave wall. Kaer smiled gently and walked over to me, and sat down next to me. About half an hour later, her head was resting on my shoulder. I looked down at her, and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, I gently wrapped my arm around her, ignoring the sudden warmth on my face.

**Rupert's P.O.V. **

Me and Dina talked for a bit, wondering what to do. My father didn't have any chores, and Nyroc and Kaer were no where to be found. We were laying down in a small clearing with various types of flowers around us. I was on my back with my arms crossed behind my head, and Dina was laying on her side, with her head on my chest. I was blushing a bit. I looked down at her. There was something that had been bothering me for quite some time: What did her injured eye look like? With her hair always covering it, I wasn't exactly sure if she was telling the truth about her being half blind. In fact, I wasn't even sure if she had a scar. Dina looked at me, and slowly sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. She sighed.

"You want to know what my eye looks like, don't you?" She asked. I slowly nodded. "Alright…I trust you enough…" I slowly, and gently, reached out and brushed the hair away from her eye. I let out a small hiss of shock. There were three jagged lines across her eye, which was closed, that could have only been made by an animal of some sort. She winced a bit. It must have been a tender spot for her.

"Can you open your eye?" I asked. She smiled gently and opened it. It didn't look at all different from her other eye. I stared into both her eyes, and felt my face get hotter. I noticed she was blushing too. We started to lean in. My lips just barely brushed against hers when a cough sounded out, most likely from her main vivosaur. We jumped away from each other. I reached up to touch my lips. _Were we really about to __**KISS**__? _I thought. I snuck a peek at her and noticed she was staring at the ground, her face red.

"C-can you see out of your eye?" I asked, trying to changed the subject.

"Barely…" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my blush starting to fade.

"Things are a bit…blurry when I only see out of that eye…" She explained. "I keep it close because if I have it opened when my hair is covering it, it bothers me." An awkward aura hung in the air for a moment. Suddenly, Dina's eye got a playful spark. Suddenly, she tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" She said. I got a seductive look in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she blushed.

"You know…" I whispered in her ear. "You should really let people see both of your eyes. Your scar really isn't all that bad. I've seen worse." I suddenly changed my position, causing her to fall to the ground. I got up and put my arm on her other side, ensuring that she couldn't get up easily. "Now who's pinned?" She giggled a bit and pushed me off. After a while, we headed back to our dorms.

"Rupert…Can I stay with you in your room tonight?" She asked, looking up at the sky, which was covered in darkening clouds. There was a storm coming.

"Of course." I answered. "Better not let our father catch us though. He'll never let us hear the end of it" She smiled.

**That took a while, didn't it? Sorry for lack of updates on other story. Writer's block. Anyway, have a good night…Day…Bah! You know what I mean! I got the information for the Zodiac stuff from a book, don't blame me if you are offended. And yes, the part where Dina pins Rupert down is a small clip from the Lion King when Simba and Nala are playing right before they find the Elephant Graveyard.**

**Review if you like the story/chapter!**


	6. Storms

**Well, I got this idea shortly after I finished last chapter, but I waited a while before actually working on this chapter, so I could update the other one. Not much to say here. Rupert get's to cuddle with Dina in this one! X3 **

_**Storms**_

**Rupert's P.O.V.**

I led Dina back over to my room. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous.

"You can sleep in Todd's bed." I told her. "I'm sure he won't mind." She smiled.

"Hold on." she said. "I forgot something in my room. I'll be right back!" She ran out and closed the door behind her. I took the chance to take a quick shower, and get my pajamas on. I laid down in my bed I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door open and close. I opened one of my eyes to see Dina walk into my room, holding a red fox plush close to her chest. Sitting up, I stared at her confused.

"What's with the fox?" I asked. Dina looked down, embarrassed.

"I sometimes sleep with him…" she answered. I smiled, but didn't laugh.

"Does he have a name?" I questioned. Dina looked at me.

"His name is Todd." She answered. I stared at her for a moment before I burst out laughing.

"Todd?" I asked. "You named him Todd?" Dina's face turned red.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I named him after the Todd from the Fox and the Hound movie!" I laughed for a bit longer before calming down.

"Sorry." I said. "That just caught me off guard considering that you have a best friend with the same name."

"Sorry for snapping at you." She apologized. "I guess it is a funny coincidence."

"It's alright. I don't mind. I guess I was being a bit rude." I reassured her. Dina still hadn't gotten over the fact that my father owned the school, and seemed to be a bit intimidated by me. After a while we both were finally able to fall asleep. Unfortunately after a while, I felt Dina shaking me and whispering my name. Groaning, I opened my eyes and looked up at her. Her eyes were wide in fear, and she was clutching Todd.

"What the bloody hell did you wake me up for?" I asked, sitting up. Dina flinched and shrunken away from me.

"S-sorry…" she whispered, her voice cracking in fear. "It's just-" She was cut off by the loud crash on thunder from outside. I knew there was going to be a storm. I looked over at Dina and I noticed she was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. My heart sank. I never meant to scare her, though I probably should have known better than to snap at her. Especially since she trusted me enough to show me her scar, which Todd, her childhood friend, hadn't even seen before.

"Dina…I didn't mean to get angry with you…" I whispered. More thunder. Dina let out a whimper. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't just afraid of me, but also the thunder. I pulled her into my bed with me. "Do you really have such a childish fear?"

"It's not exactly what you think…" Dina muttered. "It reminds me of the gunshots…" I stared at her, confused for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't have taken advantage of her situation like that, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"My parents were shot…" She whispered. I hugged her gently. As she continued to talk about her past. "The guy who did it had some sort of animal that scratched my eye…he didn't bother shooting me…"

"So he just left you there to bleed to death?" I asked, rage starting so fill my heart. Dina nodded. I made a quick mental note to kill the person who killed her family if I were to ever meet him. After a while, I was finally able to convince Dina that everything was fine, and that she was safe with me. Unfortunately, she refused to leave my side, forcing me to allow her to sleep with me. I tried to get her to sleep under the blanket with me so she wouldn't get cold, but she refused. Sighing, I pulled the blanket closer to me so she wouldn't lay on it. I was worried that she would get sick, but I didn't want to make her more upset then she already was. After a while, I was about to fall asleep again, when I felt Dina move beside me. I opened my eyes to see her shivering. At first I thought she was cold, so I put the blanket over her and pulled her a bit closer. When she didn't stop shivering, I began to worry. I heard her let out a whimper, and I calmed down a bit. She was only having a nightmare. I frowned and gently nudged her.

"Dina get up." I whispered. She groaned but didn't wake up. I raised my voice a bit. "Dina!" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, gasping for breath. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her close. She must have not realized I was me, and she started to struggle, and tried to pull away from me.

"Let go of me!" She snapped.

"Dina, it's alright." I whispered. "It's just me." She stopped struggling, and I let go of her. She spun around to face me, and I noticed a flash of confusion in her eyes, that was quickly replaced by recognition.

"R-Rupert?" She whispered. I smiled at her. Suddenly, she hugged me tightly, and started to cry. I sat there shocked for a moment before hugging her. She calmed down in about half an hour, and I was finally able to get her to sleep again. I kept my arm wrapped around her in case she were to have another nightmare. I opened my eyes the next morning to see my father standing in front of the bed with a devious smile on his face.

"I came to wake you up, and look what I found." He said. My face turned red in embarrassment.

"I-it's not what you th-think!" I stammered. "Th-the storm scared her so I let her sleep with me! N-nothing more!"

"Right." My father said sarcastically. "Then explain why your arm is around her."

"She had a nightmare in the middle of the night." Answered, recovering from my embarrassment. "I merely wanted to make her feel safer.

"Alright then." My father said as he started to head towards the door. "But are you sure you only slept in that bed?"

"FATHER!"

**Nyroc's P.O.V.**

"Nyroc…" I heard Kaer whisper. "Come on. Get up." I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning…" I whispered. Kaer smiled.

"Come on sleepy head." She said. "Let's get going." She got up and started to walk deeper into the cave. I quickly got up and ran after her. We walked for a while before we came across a bunch of vines hanging over the side of the cave. Kaer and I looked at each other, knowing we had found the end of the cave. I pushed the vines out of the way, and flinched at the harsh sunlight. I noticed Kaer shield her eyes.

"Sorry…I wasn't expecting it to be so bright…" I apologized.

"It's alright." Kaer replied. "I'm fine…" we walked out of the cave and I looked around. We were in a large valley with what looked like a forest off in the distance, and I could hear the faint roar of a waterfall. Wildflowers were scattered everywhere.

"Where…are we?" I asked. Kaer looked around.

"I have no clue…" She answered. "Want to explore?"

"Sure." I answered. "I've got nothing better to do." She suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the forest.

**Wow…Two chapters for both stories done in one day. WOOHOO! Sorry for the extreme shortness…**

**See that blue button down there? Come on, click it. You know you want to. **


	7. Ghost Hunt

**So sorry for the late update. I had to get a new computer. In this episode Todd, Dina, Rupert, Nyroc, Kaer, and a new friend go on a ghost hunt!(Please be a bit more patient for the other story. Writer's block is a horrid thing to have.) And BTW: I don't mind 'bad language' in my reviews. For crying out loud they're JUST WORDS! I don't see the big deal about them, so go ahead and cuss as much as you want in your review! (Besides my daddy's a sailor so I'm used to that kind of language anyway. And don't even get me started about the kids at my school!) My rant is now over.  
**

**_Ghost Hunt_**

Rupert's P.O.V.

"Hey Rupert!" Todd called. He ran over to me. "I'm back!" Great. Well the silence was fun while it lasted. "

"Hello Todd..." I muttered, trying my best to sound happy. "What do you want?"

"So, I heard from someone that you and Dina slept together." He answered, a bright smile on his face. "Is it true?"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"Your dad told me."

"Of course..."

"Hey Rupert."

"What?"

"Is that Dina over there?" I swiftly looked around.

"Where?" I asked. Todd started to laugh. "You were lying?" Todd continued to laugh. I was about to strangle him when Dina came running over to us.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "What's going on?"

"Not much." I answered. "Just Todd being his normal annoying self." Dina laughed.

"So what's been going on lately?" Todd asked. I quickly noted the fact that he didn't say anything about me and Dina sleeping together to her.

"Not much." Dina answered. "Nyroc got a new friend." And as if on cue, Nyroc came running over to us, with Kaer right beside him.

"Hi guys." He greeted. Kaer looked over at Todd and whispered something to Nyroc. "Todd, this is Kaer. Kaer, this is Dina's annoying childhood friend Todd." Kaer smiled.

"Let's head off to my room." Todd said. "I have something I want to talk to you guys about." We headed off to mine and Todd's room. Kaer refused to go into the room, so we had the door open.

"So what do you want to tell us about?" She asked, her tail lashing. Nyroc was out in the hallway with her.

"I have reason to believe that the school is haunted!" Todd announced. Everyone except for Todd facepalmed.

"Todd, what the bloody hell are you talking about _now_?" I asked.

"I'm serious!" He said. "There are ghosts here!"

"Todd's right...I can definitely sense something that's not exactly living, but not dead either."

"How does _that_ work? And how do you know anyway?" Nyroc questioned, his voice as cold as ice. "Can you see the dead or something?"  
Dina looked down, and didn't answer.

"Dina's been able to sense spirits for a long time." Todd explained. "She's even got a spirit friend."

"Wait..._what_?" I asked, looking over at her. "You're friends with a _spirit_?" Dina nodded.

"His name is Kenji." She answered. "He's really nice though. Right Kenji?" She looked over to an area where a semi transparent boy stood, smiling. The spirit boy nodded.

"Of course I'm nice." Kenji answered. "But I'm definitely not the ghosts that Dina's sensing. She's used to having me around."

"Have you seen any of the other ghosts?" Kaer asked. She obviously didn't see the big deal about there being a spirit in the room.

"Yeah. But..." Kenji answered, looking down. "They don't like me."

"Why?" I asked. I was still a bit suspicious about Kenji being friends with Dina, but he didn't seem all that bad.

"I think it's because I'm friends with someone from the realm of the living."

"Ignore them." Dina told her spirit friend. "If they're jealous then that's their problem. They could always ask to be my friend."

"Wait a minute." I said quickly. "If ghosts are people who have died and have unfinished business in the world, why is Kenji still here?"

"Well...I was going to leave..." Kenji started, blushing a bit. "But then I met Dina. Unlike everyone else, she was nice to me and didn't run away screaming or crying like everyone else. So I decided to stay behind and protect her."

"You were a little late to save her from Jack..." I muttered, remembering how Jack had tried to actually _kill_ Dina.

"I know." Kenji said. "I was about to, but then you showed up..." I heard a loud crash from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Nyroc asked.

"Don't know." I answered. "Let's go find out." We all ran to the front of the school."

"I just hope it was a cat or something..." Todd muttered. I tried to open the door, only to realize that it was locked.

"We're locked in!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Nyroc screamed. "How could we have possibly been locked in? We're the only ones in the school right now!"

"Maybe it was a ghost..." Todd suggested. I suddenly heard Dina's terrified scream.

"Dina what's wrong?" I asked running over to her.

"S-something just grabbed my shoulder!" She answered. I held her hand tightly.

"I told you the school's haunted! But no one ever listens to me!" Todd snapped.

"Now's not the time to be talking about that!" Nyroc growled. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for-" He was cut off when we all heard some sort of whisper.

"get...out..." Something muttered. The voice steadily got louder. "Get...Out...Get out." I felt Dina start to shiver. I quickly held her close and looked to the back of the hall only to notice two glowing red eyes staring straight at us.  
"Get out!" The voice continued. "GET OUT!" The temperature dropped dramatically. Suddenly, the eyes disappeared and the temperature went back to normal.

"Alright." Nyroc said, breaking the silence. "This place is definitely haunted."

"Kenji can you open the door?" I asked, suddenly realizing the little spirit was glaring at me. I refused to let go of Dina's hand and glared back.

"If you two are done with your little staring contest, I would appreciate it if Kenji could unlock the door." Kaer muttered.

"I can't..." Kenji confessed. "The ghost who did it put some sort of barrier up..."

"Dammit..." I muttered. We decided to go back to my room.

"Alright, what are are we going to do now?" Nyroc asked. He had _finally_ convinced Kaer to come into the room, since it was the only place the ghosts refused to go into, besides Kenji of course.

"We'll split up and find out which ghosts are good and which ones are evil." Todd answered. "Dina and Rupert will search on the top floors, me and Kenji will search on the middle floors, and Nyroc and Kaer will search on the bottom floors." Kenji did _not _look happy. After a while of searching, Dina suddenly tripped, knocking me down in the process.

"Dina? Are you alright?" I asked. I looked down and noticed she was _right on top of_ _me_. It was at this point I started to freak out.

"No..." She answered. He eyes were shut tightly and she was clutching her ankle, obviously in pain. I held her close as I examined her ankle. It was swollen a bit and their were five long bruises. I knew that someone, or something, had tripped her intentionally. I was able to get up, and I picked her up and carried her over to the nurse's room, and laid her down in a bed. After I had wrapped up her ankle, I quietly sat down on the bed.

"Rupert...why are you so nice to me?" Dina asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not so sure myself..." I answered after a few moments. I looked up when I felt something hit my head, and saw that an area of the roof was about to fall. I quickly picked up Dina and ran out of the room, just as almost all of the room collapsed.

"Something tells me these spirits don't like us..." Dina muttered.

"Ya think?" Nyroc replied, running over to us with Kaer not too far behind. He saw Dina's ankle. "What happened?"

"One of the ghosts sprained Dina's ankle and just tried to kill us!" I answered. Todd and Kenji came running in next.

"We only found one ghost that was evil, and it came in this direction." Kenji told us. "You two are lucky you're not dead."

"I know..."Dina answered, wincing as a wave of pain shot through her ankle.

"Rupert, I think it would be best if you took Dina back to our room." Todd told me. "She can't walk, and she needs someone to watch over her. We'll get rid of this evil ghost." I nodded and carried Dina back to my room as the others set out to find the evil spirit. I nearly tripped, but I caught myself and looked down. A glowing hand was latched onto my ankle. I quickly pulled my ankle out of the hand's grip and continued to walk. I looked down and noticed that Dina had fallen asleep. When I finally got into my room, I laid her down in my bed, and kept a close eye on her. After a few hours, the others still hadn't returned. Dina had woken up and looked around.

"I see you brought me back into your room..." She said.

"I had to." I whispered. "I couldn't let you stay in a place where you were in danger."

"Why did you help me?" Dina asked.

"I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain." I answered.

"Thank you." She whispered. I smiled at her. I don't know why, but I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Dina's face turned red. After a while she had fallen asleep, and I was rubbing my stinging cheek. Dina had slapped me when I kissed her. I sat there for another hour or two until Todd came in.

"The evil ghost is gone!" He announced. "Kaer and Nyroc ran off."

"They'll do that..." I muttered. Todd noticed my red cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"Dina slapped me..." I answered.

"Why?"

"I kissed her on the cheek."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"So how did you get rid of that ghost?"

"It was amazing!" Todd shouted. "We put up charms all over the room the spirit was in to prevent it from getting out, and then Nyroc chanted something and the spirit finally showed it's face! Then Nyroc threw some sort of wooden doll at the spirit and it disappeared! By the way, good luck with your crush on Dina!"

"TODD!" The little brat ran away laughing like the coward he was. I looked down at Dina, who was somehow still sleep and smiled. I would carry her back to her room later. But if there was one thing I learned on this little ghost hunt, was that Todd was right and I, the most popular kid in the school, known for my heart as cold as a rock sealed within a glacier,

Was falling in love with Dina.

**AND HE FINALLY REALIZES HIS LOVE FOR DINA! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**REVIEW DAMMIT! I KNOW YOU LOVE THIS STORY! OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T HALVE READ IT UP TO THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**Have a good day/afternoon/night everyone! :) BTW: New story coming soon! And this one's for Ninjago!  
**


	8. Realizations

**Ok, first, let's get this out of the way. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PEOPLE! Ok, I have a life. I cannot be here 24/7 working on the stories. I work on them when I can, but I have a ferret who needs to be taken out of her cage to run around a bit in my room. And ferrets are troublesome creatures that you really need to keep a close eye on. They could easily get hurt and I don't want that to happen to Ferrah. Second of all, I need to eat, sleep(Insomnia usually keeps me awake...), go to the bathroom, shower, not to mention I'll be starting my freshmen year in high school next month. And let me tell you all this just real quick: What I write/draw, like many artists and writers, are based on where their minds take them, and that is mainly controlled by their emotions. Some of you may know this, some of you may not, but the kids I go to school with are complete and total jerks that never shut up, and that can really put me in a bad mood. They're worse then Slippy from Starfox, Navi from Zelda, Issun from Okami, and Toad from the Mario series _PUT TOGETHER! _(NOTE: The only game I've ever played in that list is Okami, but from the videos I've seen on youtube, those other guys are REALLY bad.)I wasn't able to work as much as I wanted to because of us running back and forth to the Collage that my sister is going to. And that Collage is all the way in another city. It takes about an hour to get there and we're usually there for three hours, and then there's the hour ride back home. So not much time is left for me to work on the stories. Plus I get writer's block easily.  
**

**Now that that's aside...I guess you should start reading the stuff you came here to read instead of hearing me rant about my life, and I should really shut up right now.  
**

**_Realizations  
_**

**Dina's P.O.V.  
**

"I don't even know why I bother trying to reason with you anymore!" I heard Rupert scream as I approached the cave. I let out a sigh. _He's probably fighting with Nyroc..._ I thought. I didn't expect to see him fighting with Kaito.

"Hey you two!" I called. The two boys glared at me. I was a bit shocked by the hostility in Rupert's eyes. I shrank back a bit.

"What do you want _now_ Dina?" He snapped. I was completely confused. Rupert _never_ snapped at me like that!

"N-nothing...don't worry about it..." I stammered walking away sadly. I knew I was shaking, but I couldn't help it.

"You didn't have to snap at her like that!" I heard Kaito growl in the distance. I sat down underneath a tree, and looked up at the puffy white clouds.

"Dina...?" The moment I heard Jack's voice, I started shaking again. He walked over and sat down beside me, and I shrank away from him. "Dina, I'm sorry I hurt you like that when we first met."

"It's alright..." I muttered, a bit unconvinced. I felt Jack kiss my forehead, and I blushed. I pushed him away.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, my face red. Jack smirked and leaned forward a bit.

"Isn't it obvious, Dina?" He whispered. "I _want_ you." My eyes widened in shock.

"Get away from me!" I snapped, trying to push him away. It was no use, Jack was to strong. I wanted to cry out, but that would only make him kiss me faster, and if I didn't cry out...I wasn't about to let my first kiss go to some creep. I struggled, trying to get away from him.

"Hold still!" He hissed, pinning me roughly to the ground. I closed my eyes, and waited. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes again, and sat up. I noticed that Kaito had pinned Jack to the ground and I saw Rupert running over a few moments later. Despite the face I was still a bit scared of him from earlier, I ran over to Rupert and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked over at Jack who was cursing at Kaito, who was struggling to keep him pinned. I quickly told Rupert what had happened, and he growled. I flinched. I knew that he was angry enough from fighting with Kaito, and he sure didn't need Jack to bother him again. I let out a cough, and Rupert looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine..." I muttered, before falling into a coughing fit. Rupert rushed me back into my room, and forced me to lay down. He felt my forehead and cursed a little.

"I'll be right back." He told me, starting to leave. "Don't. Move." I sighed, knowing what was going on. For the first time in a long time, I was sick. This was definitely a bad omen for me.

A while later, my fever still hadn't changed. Rupert was sitting beside my bed, waiting to show any signs that I was getting better. Or worse. I was beginning to feel myself weaken with every passing moment, to the point where I was almost gasping for breath. Rupert must have noticed, because I saw him staring at me with guilt and worry in dulling his usually bright, caring eyes. _What does he have to feel so guilty about?_ I thought. _Does he really believe this was his fault?_I swear I saw something else in his eyes, but I just didn't know what. I forced myself to sit up.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously. I gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine..." And much to my dismay, I started coughing again. Rupert sighed.

"Do you always lie like that to me?" He asked. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and quickly looked away.

"No...I...I just don't want you to worry about me so much..." I told him. He pulled me into a hug.

"Dina, there is _nothing_ in this world that will make me stop worrying about you." He whispered. I blushed. "I don't want to lose you..."

"R-Rupert...why do you care so much for me?" I asked a bit weakly. I swear his face turned red for a moment, or maybe that was some sort of hallucination caused by my fever.

"Dina, you're my best friend." He answered. "It would be wrong for me not to care for you." I smiled. Little did I know the true reason he was so kind towards me and not towards his other friends. I had no clue his true feelings, though I wish I did. I knew that he felt something a little different then what I thought, but I wasn't very sure of what it was. It could have been anything. Hate, mutual friendship, worry, sadness, love...I had no clue that he felt something that no one in my entire life had felt towards me that was not part of my family. But I couldn't help but wonder something:

_Is he_ _using me? _It certainly wouldn't be the first time someone had used me for getting someone jealous, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last. But there was something different about Rupert. Something that...made me feel different from the others.

After a while, my fever had (finally) faded and, and I was back to my old self. Sorta...I kept blushing and getting nervous around Rupert, thought I didn't know why. In the past that is. Now...I'm pretty sure I know what it is. For the first time in my whole life,I'm actually falling in love with someone. And who is the poor victim- I mean _lucky_ boy?

Rupert.

I have actually fallen for the most popular boy in the school, and I haven't even gotten the courage to tell him. Well tradition does say that the_ guy_ has to make the first move. But I'm _not_ a stickler for tradition like most of those romantic couples out there. I'm different. The only problem is.

_Does he feel the same way towards me?_

* * *

**Kaer's P.O.V.**_  
_

Where do I start? Let's see, Nyroc said something that completely off guard today. What was it? Well...you tell me, because I have **_NO FRICKEN CLUE WHAT THE HELL_ _MEANT__ BY IT!_**

"Kaer, I really care about you, and I can't stand seeing you in pain." He told me, after I had tripped. I had cut open my arm, and he freaked out a bit before using his powers to heal me. "You're my whole world, and I would be completely lost without you."

"What exactly are you saying?" I questioned.

"What I'm saying is that you are the only one who has stolen my heart. I may have gotten half of it back, but you still hold the other half. I feel like I'm not complete without you. I miss you when you're gone, and I'm happy when you're by my side. I am _nothing_ without you. I just hope that you too will one day feel the same way towards me...Good bye. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he walked away. I have a very strange feeling that was a love confession, but not knowing a thing about love, I have no clue if that's true or not. Besides...he was right...I do feel the same way for him, but I just don't know how to say it. I love him a lot, but I just can't say it. I'm too scared he doesn't feel the same way, even after a confession like that. What am I going to do?

**Well we get two love confessions from two girls! YAY! Again, I am sosososososososo sorry fro not uploading this earlier. But I've been really busy lately not to mention my new computer sometimes to decide to cut off my internet connection at the worst possible time! Anyway, I'll be taking a break after I update the Ninjago fan fic. **


	9. Author's note

**Well everyone, I can no longer work on the stories until I get a new bed. Why? Well my computer is in my room and I always sit on my bed when I'm on the computer. I recently got a new bed, and it's way too tall. So until I get a new bed, I can't work because it hurts my back, and it's really hard for me to type. Sorry everyone, but all the stories are now on hold.**


	10. Authors Note but with better news

**Ok, time for some bittersweet news! I'M WORKING ON THE STORIES AGAIN! BUT, unfortunately I have writers block for Vivo Academy and Where There's Chaos There's Adventure. Thank you everyone for supporting me and the stories, and for understanding my situation! Again, I have a life and now that school's started(freshmen year...), I will probably be unable to do very much...But, there will be updates in the near future! Hopefully...Ok...There will be some updates sometime in the future for both those stories mentioned, even if it takes me forever. So, please do not think they are cancelled, I assure you they are not, I just keep getting writer's block. **


	11. Ignore this

**I am so sorry for not updating these! I've been busy with high school, I've been sick, and worse of all, I have a _HORRIBLE_ case of writer's block that just. Won't. Go. Away! I have a...slight idea for WTCTA, but for VA, nothing. Secret Guardians I have many ideas for, though they're unfortunately for _future_ chapters. So please just be patient and maybe help me out at least a little bit! But again:  
**

**_I HAVE A LIFE. I CANNOT BE WORKING ON THESE STORIES ALMOST 24/7 LIKE I WAS DURING THE SUMMER TIME. IT'S MY FRESHMAN YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL, SO I BARELY HAVE TOO MUCH TIME, PLUS I HAVE A FERRET WHO NEEDS LOTS OF ATTENTION._  
**

**Sorry for sounding like a broken record, but I'm still getting reviews saying 'Hurry up and update!' even though I've already said this possibly more than once. I am not giving out names, but it would be much more easier for me. Especially because I'm a little...emotionally unstable at the moment. I've been drifting farther and farther away from my friends, because I have a very short temper, like all Aries, and I'm afraid I will hurt them. Plus, when two or more of my friends get into a fight, they try to force me to take a side. I want to, just to end the fight, but then the other person(or people) get angry and hate me, and when I try to fix it, the other person whose side I was on hates me, and then they're all angry at me, only adding to my stress. Another thing is, I have stress migraines. Meaning I get a _terrible_ headache when under a lot of stress. Plus, a lot of you may have noticed, I'm a little serious about my fan fictions. Why? I bet you think that writing was easy. It's not. Believe me. Even for someone as smart as I am(got the highest score out of the entire district on my reading exam in sixth or seventh grade thank you.), it's actually quite challenging.  
**

**Plus I'm actually in the process in writing an honest to goodness _real_ book. About what?  
**

**It's a fantasy book. About pigeons. No you did not misread that. The book is really about _PIGEONS. _Why? Aren't pigeons filthy little vermin? Actually, no. Well. Kinda. But it wasn't because I wanted to be unique and write about something as overlooked as a pigeon, but because of their mating habits.  
**

**When a pigeon falls in love, they have eyes only for the pigeon they love, no one else. And, like many birds, they mate for life. If the two are separated, or one of them dies, they will _NEVER_ mate again, even when introduced to another pigeon.  
**

**Anyway, rant over. Summary: I have a life, I have writer's block, and I'm writing a book. Got it? Ok. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating! I just wanted to show ya'll that I'm alive, and I'm still working on the stories. I just haven't had the time.  
**


	12. Finally an Update!

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! I Finals were last week, and I'm still getting used to my new schedule. I am planning on getting more into the relationships of the other characters, though the minor characters of this series are probably not going to show any signs of liking each other until far into the actual story. But, in this chapter there are some hints of some of the future relationships. And about them never learning anything:**

**A lot of the times in shows/Animes and even books about school, you never really see them learning anything. The manga/anime(i think) High School of The Dead, is also a good example of this. (and even some scenes from Inuyasha)I've only read read a couple pages of High School of The Dead, but I can tell there's no learning in THAT either. Despite it being called High School of The Dead. I almost thought it was a manga about a high school of ghosts and zombies and vampires and all that stuff. But nope. Nothing magical or creative like that. Just another zombie apocalypse thing. Which is why I didn't read more than a couple pages. Now don't hate me for not reading it or anything. But Zombies. The idea's not bad or not meant to be hated, but from all the attention it's getting, it's no longer creative, and I feel like it's gotten really overrated and overused. But that's just me. There's nothing wrong with liking it, but I would rather stay away from the zombies. Why not focus on the Kelpie!? The Kelpie needs some love too ya know! And some other creatures like the Hydrus and even dinosaurs seem to be ignored lately! (I'll tell you about these things later) Anyway, like I said at the beginning of this story; It's a mixture between Ouran High School Host Club and Zoey 101, both of which you never actually see them learning too much, if at all. It's just a behind the scenes look at what the characters do when they're not in class. I MIGHT have some scenarios where they are in class later, but for now, I'm focusing on other stuff that's more important. (Besides, the lessons I might come up with might bore you to death and we don't want that. You get enough of that from real school anyway.)  
**

**I am also very horrible at battle scenes...I'll try to get in a vivosaur battle as soon as possible(preferably in Battle Class which will be explained later.), though I apologize in advance if it sucks popsicles. Plus, I've gotten over my writer's block a bit. Though it's still lingering, so expect some short chapters in the next updates. Mainly this one. Plus there's the fact that I have gotten so many ideas for my Ninjago story! Sorta. Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get to the part you came to read!  
**

**Rupert's P.O.V.**

I usually have a strong dislike towards the holiday season. It's too busy, and everyone's visiting friends and family, that there's no one to really stay back and spend some time with. Except for Nyroc, but he's always pissed off around this time of year because 'All the beautiful ladies are no longer around.' I usually roll my eyes when he mentions this, and try my best to ignore him. This year however, it was different. Usually, our little group stays back until the last minute before heading off, but a sudden blizzard snowed us in for a while, so they all decided to stay. Unfortunately this also meant no presents. (not that I cared for the presents. Though the others were quite upset of the lack of the colorful boxes with bows on them.) But there was mistletoe around certain areas of the school, though I made sure not to go anywhere near them. I did my best not to get to close to Dina in case Todd came along and held some mistletoe above us to try and force us to kiss. I had to admit, the idea about us being in a fanfiction was absolutely absurd, but I had a spark of hope that me and Dina would in fact, become an 'item' soon. My feelings weren't all that strong, yet I couldn't push her out my mind no matter how hard I tried. During the time we were snowed in, some interesting things happened. I suddenly became aware that Kaito was avoiding Duna(Gee. I wonder why.), Todd was flirting with Pauleen every so often(and failing horribly at it), Nyroc seemed oddly sweet to Kaer(completely out of character for him), and Rosie and Raptin were getting along well. For once(they usually were bickering at times). Once it had stopped snowing, everyone had decided to stay. After a few snowball fights-in one of which I got hit in the face by Todd-we all decided to just gather around a nice warm fire and drink hot chocolate. Kenji kept appearing to spend time with us. Kaer seemed to be a little irritated with him for some reason. I figured out why when he teased her for being so soft on Nyroc. It didn't take long for things to go back to normal though. I had secretly taken down the mistletoe to prevent a certain thing from happening to me and Dina, and Todd didn't bother trying again. I think he's finally starting to get it. Maybe. Nyroc seemed oddly panicked. He was running around looking for something. I didn't know what he was talking about considering he was busy cursing in his 'native language', though I can't say I wanted to know either. Some things are better left untranslated. Dina was oddly quiet around this time, though I didn't think much of it. Nyroc spent time with her and Kaer more than with the rest of us. Probably because like them, he didn't have a family to spend the holidays with. Thus was how Winter Vacation went for us. I heard that Battle Class was working on restarting. Battle Class was originally held in the gym, but an explosion had tore off the roof, so they had to find a place that wouldn't fall on our heads. Battle Class is now held in an open field, and the vivosaurs are to be ordered to shrink down to the size of a human if not slightly larger. Or their normal sizes for some. Much safer than having giant creatures who could flatten you in a small gym where they occasionally hit their head on the roof. I was looking forward to seeing Dina's vivosaurs. I heard Mapo say she had a Teffla once before, but I didn't believe it. How could anyone have a super revived vivosaur? For as far I as I knew, Dina was broke, and gold fossils were not only extremely rare, but they were also extremely expensive. She couldn't have been able to purchase a gold fossil!

"Hey Rupert!" Speak of the annoying rat... "I've been looking for you!" Mapo ran over to me, eyes sparkling in mischievous.

"What the hell did you get yourself into _this_ time?" I muttered. Mapo pouted falsely.

"Nothing!" He answered. "I just wanted to tell you that Dina's gonna fight tomorrow in Battle Class!"

"Battle class isn't going to start for another week Mapo!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Stop trying to get me excited for something that's bound to happen eventually. Go get a dictionary and look up the word 'patience'!" Mapo pouted again before running off. I heard the irritated squawks of a Breme and T-Rex. _Nyroc needs to keep an eye on his vivosaurs._ I thought. _They'__re getting worse than Mapo!_ I couldn't help but wonder if Dina's vivosaurs were the same way. Or if they were well behaved and actually listened when spoken to. _I swear, some vivosaurs brains never grew like the others when they were revived. _A loud bang signaled that the vivosaurs did in fact do something that they probably shouldn't have.

**Dina's P.O.V. **

"Nycto, Lugmos, leave me alone." I growled. I had recently started catching a cold, and certainly was not in the mood for my three super revived vivosaurs to bother me.

"But I thought you would be nervous about Rupert getting to see you battle!" Lugmos teased.

"And not to mention the rest of the school." Nycto Ace added grumpily.

"Hush! Both of you!" Teffla snapped, being the mother figure of us all as usual. "I swear you two are worse than hatchlings! Dina, be a dear and get some rest. I'll go find a nurse to help you."

"No thanks." I muttered. "Everyone's going to want to get their hands on you."

"I can handle them." Teffla reassured me, already leaving. "I won't be long!" I let out an exasperated sigh. I hate winter.

**SCREW YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Ok. At least this was an update. Even if most of it was just me ranting. I am so sorry about the chapter being so short. I'm beginning to get a cold myself, and that causes me to get headaches. And of course, I can't think straight when I have a headache. So chapters may be short for a while. **

***Kelpie=The kelpie is basically like a Water Horse. Only. Evil. The old story goes that the Kelpie disguises itself as a beautiful white horse to lure people over to it. Once they touch it however, they cannot pull their hand away, and the kelpie transforms itself back into it's true form and drags it's unfortunate victim into the water to drown and eat them. It is said the existence of the kelpie is only known by one person who escaped by cutting off his own hand and going back to the town in which he lived to warn everyone. I cannot remember what happened to him, but I imagined he lived.  
**

**Hydrus=the hydrus is a creature that looks like a weasel with medium length golden fur and a very long thin tail. It's about the size of a cat. It lives along the Nile and eats creatures such as hippos and crocodiles. How? It rolls itself into a muddy little ball and then sneaks itself into their mouths to eat them from the inside out. Gruesome, yes. But interesting nonetheless. However I don't believe that it is known to attack humans.  
**

**(Dragons also seem to not have much about them in media. Or aliens. And the only thing with ninjas/pirates is Ninjago and Naruto. And Ninjago has ended currently. But I hear it will come back. Sometime next year.)  
**


End file.
